Ghosts of Yuletides' Past: A 1983 Doomsday Christmas Tale
by mdc1957
Summary: Christmas time has traditionally been a rather quite time for Canada. But 30 years on however, all that takes a peculiar change thanks to a long-dead brother. While across the Atlantic, a couple spend a quiet evening. A blatantly CanadaxUkraine and AustriaxHungary tale in the Doomsday-verse. Warning: suggestive themes.


**Author's Notes:** Here's one more "Christmas special" for the _Hetalia/1983: Doomsday_ AU to end the year with. This one not only serves as a sort-of follow up to the (belated) Halloween fic _Wasteland Madness_ but also puts more of a spotlight on Canada, the former US and a certain country from the old Soviet Union.

Don't expect things to be bleak, dramatic or ethereal...for the most part, though I'm not promising the outcome. Also, there are a few callbacks, mainly to the very first Christmas fic for the AU,_ A Wasteland Yuletide_.

As for parings expect some rather clear CanadaxUkraine and AustriaxHungary, with some sibling dynamics between Canada and America as well as mentions of a certain Prussian. I'll let your imagination take the rest from there.

Just to be certain, I neither own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ nor _1983: Doomsday_; all rights belong to their respective owners. Still, it was a joy writing this, so I hope you enjoy too! Happy Holidays!

* * *

_**Ghosts of Yuletides' Past**_

_**A 1983 Doomsday Tale through the Nations' Eyes**_

Somewhere along the Newfoundland coast, Canada. 2013.

"_Sacre,_ I don't see why you have to show up this Christmas," Matthew Williams groaned as he set aside another jar of maple syrup, rubbing his hands together to keep out the cold air seeping through his cabin. Sitting on a chair across from him was a young man casual clothes and an old bomber jacket who for all intents and purposes shouldn't even be there. "Not that it's a bad thing, given you've missed that past 30 since – you know…"

"Come on, man," the late Alfred F. Jones whined. "I don't wanna leave 'ya here by yourself!"

"Says the one who didn't actually survive."

The embodiment of Canada rolled his eyes for a moment. He should have been getting used to this by now. _Why do I even bother?_

"At least Amelia had the courtesy of mailing me a present last year," he continued. "As in, the _new_ United States, eh?"

The former Nation huffed. "You know I always have your back, Mattie. Besides, she sent you a burger! And apple pie! It wouldn't be her if she _didn't_ send them~"

_How did…calvaire, never mind! Like father, like daughter, eh?_ The Canadian shrugged as he finished preparing some fresh hotcakes. "If you're planning on lounging about here, help yourself Al." _Just don't do that stupid thing with the sheets like last time._

"Actually, I'm waiting for a very special present. I mean, it wouldn't be Christmas without gifts, or rather for you, _her_. Took quite a bit of convincing, actually, along with the guy upstairs. Though then again, she had to pay a quick visit to Ivan of all people…"

"You're telling me _Russia_ survived too?!" Matthew gasped, his glasses nearly falling off as he dropped his plate. Like just about every other known Nation, Canada knew that Socialist Siberia, as the USSR was more commonly known these days was embodied by a girl going by Anya. _But to think that…that monster lives!_ "And you're saying this _now_?! If this is some_sick_ holiday prank, _osti de tabarnac de calice_ I'll make sure Heaven or whatever it is you come from these days takes you back in a body bag!"

There was an unusually soft smile from the dead American however as he tried to pat his living brother's shoulder. "Look, Mattie. I've been called many things, but I'm not an idiot. There's a hell of a lot of things I regret, a pile of mistakes left to make up for. But if you could forgive me, then wouldn't make sense to do the same even to that Commie?" Alfred tried to chuckle. "Come to think of it, Ivan wasn't in much of a better position than I was when the bombs fell. But all that's past. So at the very least, cut him some slack. Just – don't let anyone know this one came from me, alright?"

The Nation simply stared at him in disbelief. In another time, America wouldn't have muttered those words, let alone think of them. Then again, that brought about the deaths of England, France and a host of so many others lost forever due to Doomsday. At least Australia, New Zealand and the Celtics still had each other. _Still, he had a point. Though perhaps…_

"I can't promise anything, brother. _En vérité,_ I doubt anyone else would buy it anyway – but I'll try. One day." Matthew let out a coy smirk. "So _that_ your present, eh?"

"_Ni_," a familiar voice from his memories replied wistfully from behind him, even as Alfred's faced beamed up. "I'm truly sorry for the wait."

_That can't be…can she?_ Canada briskly turned around only to end up bumping head-first into light-haired, deceptively youthful Slavic woman in a long overcoat and uniform that just barely masked her healthy chest. While her build was in a way reminiscent of her Soviet sibling, the lady's blushing face however was just as he remembered all those years ago.

"…Katya?" Before he knew it, the Nation found himself enveloped in Ukraine's loving arms. There was a fragrant scent not unlike the wheat and sunflowers that once grew in her land, as she kissed him. Parting, his face grew red. "_Mon Dieu,_ I-I didn't know…"

"Me too," she whispered, sobbing a little before putting their heads closer. "_Ne turbuy̆tesya_, I'm not going anywhere. You can thank your brother for that."

The Nation glanced for a moment at the American, who might as well be his guardian for all he cared. _Looks like you really do try to be the hero._ At a rathey coy nudge from Katya, a soft smile appeared on his face.

"_Joyeux Noel_, Al."

-o-

Outskirts of Linz, Alpine Confederation.

"…So the Krampus isn't real?" Julia asked sleepily as she snuggled into her blanket.

"_Nem._" Roderich Edelstein looked on longingly as the girl's mother shook her head, the flower on her hair still snugly fit. "Not for good girls like you, little one."

The young embodiment of Sopron yawned, weakly glancing at her already slumbering half-brother from across the Wastes. "But how about Janos?"

"Don't worry about him, _Meine Tochter_," he murmured soothingly as he moved closer to tuck her in. "I'm certain St. Nicholas and the _Kristkindl_ will give you and Partium many blessings tomorrow. Now sleep, _bitte_. For tomorrow shall be memorable."

"Mmm…_Gute Nacht,_ Papa." Julia smiled before finally closing her eyes, drifting quickly into sleep. Sighing contently, Austria turned towards his former wife, quietly making their way of the small bedroom.

"I'm glad you could be here, Elizaveta. You would have been a great mother," the aristocratic country said as he joined her down the simple corridor. To his curiousity however, her eyes seemed to be gazing elsewhere. "Is something the matter, _Liebchen_?"

The Nation formerly known as Hungary smiled as she turned to meet his eyes. "Not at all. Just seems like a someone else's celebration somewhere across the Atlantic just got better. Though pleasant as that is, admittedly, being here never fails to make my day, _drágám_. In fact, you're not a bad parent yourself."

Austria let slip a small but warm grin before reaching out to kiss her hand. "It truly is has been a pleasure, _ Wehnachten un-_"

Before he knew it, however, he found himself pulled into a deep kiss by his former wife, both of them somehow finding their way into the main bedroom. No matter how many times both of them consummated or how they did it, he never regretted any of it. He never regretted having met her. As they parted, the bespectacled Nation managed to overcome the heat of the moment to notice that the door and windows were left open.

"E-Elizaveta," he panted. "Wouldn't someone see us?"

"_Csitt,_ Roderich~" she whispered airily yet sultrily. "I made sure no one's going to spoil this moment. Besides, we wouldn't want the mistletoe to go to waste now, would we?"

For a moment, as the Nation pushed the Hungarian closer towards him, his hands already fiddling with her clothes, he heard the muffled gags of a certain Prussian coming from outside. Though that might be his imagination. Austria chuckled.

"Then by all means, let's make _our_ Christmas memorable…"

* * *

As for some reference:

Canada, aka "The Canadian Remainder Provinces" survived Doomsday to become at once the oldest continuing country in North America, a founding member of the Atlantic Defense Community and a strong player in the international stage as the continent's premier representative to the restored League of Nations. As another sidenote, a larger proportion of Canada's surviving population is Quebecois or at least French-speaking along with some American refugees.

The United States was a victim of Doomsday, and one of the instigators of it in-verse in 1983. But while America in a sense perished, it wasn't the end of the American story. A group of exiles and refugees that managed to arrive in Australia during the chaos even attempted to set up a government-in-exile, only to end up being gradually absorbed into Australian-New Zealander society. While Survivor-Nations emerged from the ashes of the US, with one particular remnant creating a new USA that claims direct descent to the original, going by the name "Amelia Jones" in the AU (who coincidentally resembles America's Nyotalia version).

Socialist Siberia is a Communist/Socialist Survivor-Nation and major power, whose formal name is _still_ the USSR. Most of its people are of either Russian or Chinese descent (which explains the dual language), with a sizable portion of the territory still called "Russia" amongst locals. In the Doomsday-verse this is explained by Russia himself surviving Doomsday, only to hide and pass on his role to his own successor, Anya.

Unfortunately, Ukraine suffered heavily from Doomsday, especially to Russia's horror. Although that said, Survivor-Nations had since emerged from the ashes.

The Alpine Confederation is a partnership, alliance and federation between Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, with the latter two being the more predominant (the central capital is in Vaduz), which emerged in the AU's version of 1997.

Sopron, is one of the Survivor-Nations that emerged from the "Hungarian Wastes" in _1983: Doomsday_. She's also in more than one way, Austria and Hungary's daughter.

_Kristkindl_, is in German/Austrian/Swiss tradition an equivalent of sorts to Santa Claus, who gives presents to good children. This is also alongside the traditional take on St. Nicholas. In English, it translates to the "Child Christ."

The Krampus is another figure associated with Christmas in Switzerland, Austria, Hungary and parts of Germany. The creature however is something of a "negative" Santa Claus: a monster who goes after naughty and generally bad people.

_En vérité_ - "As a matter of fact" (French)

_Mon Dieu_ - "My God" (French)

_Joyeux Noel_ - "Merry Christmas" (French)

_Ni_ - "No" (Ukrainian)

_Ne turbuy̆tesya_ - "Worry not" (Ukrainian)

_Meine Tochter_ - "My daughter" (German)

_Gute Nacht_ - "Good night" (German)

_Liebchen_ - "Beloved" (German)

_Frohliche Wehnachten_ - "Merry Christmas" (Austrian German)

_Nem_ - "No" (Hungarian)

_Drágám_ - "Darling/Beloved" (Hungarian)

_Csitt_ - "Hush" (Hungarian)

There are also certain swear words in Quebecois French inserted in the fic as well.


End file.
